Girlfriend
by Mishie17
Summary: This my first songfic using the song GIRLFREIND by Avril Lavigne. Ino and Shikamaru had been going out for a week and Temari don't like it.It's Karaoke night .


It was karaoke night in Konoha. All of the ninja were at the local Ninja Karaoke Bar. All of the ninja were namely: Sasuke- who was currently brought back to Konoha forcefully, Naruto and his date Hinata- they'd been going out for about two months now(Hinata had worked up the courage to ask out Naruto),Shikamaru and his date Ino- they'd been going out for about a week now(ino had asked out Shikamaru), Kiba with Akamaru, Shino and his bugs, Rock Lee(bachelor, Tenten with her date Neji- been going out for a year now(Neji asking tenten out), Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.And of course the sensei's.

The three Sand nin were there for a break from Suna and all of the stress and responsibility that they had there.

Temari wasd glaring at Shikamaru Ino as Ino put his hand around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

"Okay!Welcome to Ninja Karaoke Night!It's easy-all you have to do is volunteer to start and tell me the song- if we have it we'll put it on . Then you sing and that's it!Who would like to start?" Asuma asked with as much enthusiasm as he could put into there. Temari immediantly shot up her hand. " Okay, then come up here Temari."

Temari-after sending a glare at Ino- walked up onto the stage and whispered her song into Asuma's ear. He gave her a knowing look and turned on the song. Temari began singing:

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend_

The ninja there looked at Temari in amazement she sang pretty damn good. Everyone knew who she was talking about except for Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Temari shot another glare at Ino as she began walking down the stage and sang the next verse.

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend _

Temari was now standing over Shikamaru who had taken his hand away from Ino's shoulder and detached her arm from his waist. Leaving Ino peaved.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
all the time  
You are so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright_

When she said think about you she pointed to her head and then to him.She was hovering over practically sitting on his lap while he was looking at her questioningly. She slid away as Ino hugged his arm possesively. He sighed. Ino and Temari were becoming Troublesome but Ino was way worse.

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
Hell Yeah   
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too   
And you know I'm right _

Temari walked arround and back onto the stage and she was swaying her hips a little bit to the music. But stopped suddenly as she said the next verse.

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
Well that's what everyone's talking about _

It was true. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were talking about how much better she looked with Shikamaru then Shikamaru with Ino. They had tried to get them together but Ino had gotten in the way.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend _

She walked back down and winked at the girls who winked back. They pried Ino from Shikamaru and held her to the side as Temari took Ino's place.

_I can see the way  
See the way  
You look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again _

Shikamaru cursed himself under his breath. For he had indeed looked away as she had sat down.The guys snikered since he would usaully ask when Tenari would come and quickly cover it up by saying that he needed to talk to Kankuro.

_So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your girlfriend dissapear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again _

_Cuz she's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
Well that's what everyone's talking about _

Ino had escaped the girls and was stomping her way over to them as she tripped and fell over a waitress. This caused her to get a major face plant AND get two pitchers of water dumped over her head. Three glasses of alcohol over her body too. The bar broke out in laughter.

"In-" Shikamaru began but was cut off as Temari put her index finger to his mouth and shaking her head.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend _

Shikamaru shifted at the unwanted attention he was getting. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius? He sshould have saw this! Maybe this wouldn't be happening!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? _

She was twirling his hair in her hand as she sang. She now stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek. He himself ewas starting to wonder why he had began to go out with Ino in the first place. Wasn't she one of Konoha's sluts along with ninja but still. Yup, it was barely even getting to him.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

_(No Way) _

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me  
No way No way  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend _

Ino told her, "YOU BITCH!Stay AWAY from MY Shikamaru. He wouldn't leave me! Get it thruogh your head!"

Temari simply shrugged her shoulders as she sat down in his lap and continued singing.

_Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way No way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!) _

_Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me (Now Way!)  
No way No way   
No, it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)  
_The girls were doing the backround "hey " and "no way" while Ino just stood there pissed. She moved to Shikamaru as he pushed her away.

"Ino, it's over." Shikamaru said as she huffed and svreamed irritably causing 10 glasses to shatter and the microphone and speakers to squeak. She ran out

"No one dumps me!" Ino yelled.

" Hi, Im No One. Nice to meet you. It's over." Shikamaru said with a smirlk on his face.

"Ugh! You aren't even my type!It's not over till I say it's over and I say that it's over!" Ino yelled crossing her arms over her chest,thinking that she had won.

He shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around Temari's waist. Ino screamed again and ran out and got some random guy off the street and went to a bar.

_Hey Hey! _

Temari finished and hugged Shikamaru as everyone clapped.

" Nice performance Temari!" Asuma yelled. Hell, even the human ice cubes were laughing. Except Gaara who was chuckling and smiling.

------------------------------------------------

Okay!How did I do? Please review!Flames accepted! But be a little nice, my first songfic!!!


End file.
